Untold Tale of Departure
by XShadowWriterX
Summary: Why did Salazar really leave Hogwarts? And why does everybody make fun of the Hufflepuffs? It's just rated T cause I'm paranoid.


**Title: Untold Tale of Departure**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is queen.**

Salazar Slytherin was rushing through the halls towards the kitchens, where Helga's room was hidden from the students. He had known that he loved her as soon as he met her and has been trying to tell her ever since. Normally, he would say that such things are not possible, that love at first sight is just a fairy tale. But now, he would say differently. Constantly, he catches himself staring at her or thinking about her. He can't help but be jealous when another man is nearby, he loves her.

He's come very close to telling her about these feeling too many times to count, but always changed his mind at the last minute. So now he was rushing through the halls in the middle of the night, tired of all the charades. He was not quite running, as dignified men do not run, but was still making miraculous time, scaring even a few ghosts along the way.

He slammed open the door, forgetting his well-learned manners and that it was nearing on midnight. He entered the room, looking determined and then froze. His entire face fell at the sight in front of him. He could see his beautiful Helga sitting on her bad looking flushed and so very cute. But, unfortunately, he could not dwell on that now. For right next to her was his supposed best mate, Godric.

His body filled with a familiar emotion he soon recognized as rage. However, he had never felt it so strong and jealous and never was it aimed at Godric. The man he so often laughs with and talks to. The man he confides in and trusts was now sitting next to the love of his life, shirtless. This man was no mate of his; he was a traitor. A traitor that was backstabbing him like Salazar would have never expected from someone usually so kind and caring as Godric Gryffindor. But there he was, sitting on the bed looking rightfully guilty.

"Gryffindor! What in the name of _Merlin_ do you think you're doing?!" screamed a fuming Salazar.

"I, uh… Well, I'd rather not say, Sal. If you know what I mean?" replied Godric, looking nervous and even frightened by his very enraged friend. Salazar looked utterly appalled at what Godric had said. He grabbed a nearby table and threw it at Godric along with a few books he found lying on the floor. Godric ducked the table but was hit in the eye by a book of, ironically, modern defense techniques.

"How could you do this to me, Godric? I've told you loads of times how I felt about her! I can't believe… _you_ of all people!" he rambled, looking murderous and also extremely hurt. He added in some sharp hisses of Parsletongue, making both Godric and Helga uneasy.

"Sal, I know this must be difficult for you… But, I love Helga and she loves me. I'm deeply sorry for betraying your trust, but as the muggles say: True love waits for no man." He chuckles a bit. "Not even Salazar Slytherin himself."

"Well, why couldn't you have told me about all this before I came and made a great fool of myself? Or were you two lovebirds too busy to notice me?" Salazar snapped. Godric sighed. _At least he's not throwing things anymore_, he thought bitterly.

"Salazar, I was afraid of how you would react." Godric paused. "With good reason as I have just recently learned." He added. Salazar snorted. 'He just recently learned'? Yeah right.

"Godric, you can explain and apologize all you want, but it won't take back what you did…" Salazar started, but was cut off by a rather upset Helga.

"What he did? HE DID NOTHING! Just because Godric loves me doesn't mean you should throw a hissy fit! We have no reason to apologize. In fact, _you_ should apologize to _me_ for bursting into my room unannounced!" she practically screamed, taking both men aback. Until now, Helga had been sitting quietly on the bed, merely listening to the argument.

"Well." Salazar said simply, suddenly returning to his regular professional, nonchalant self. "I would like to announce that as of now, I will be resigning as Head of Slytherin House and also as Potions Master and History of Magic professor." Here, Godric made to protest, but Salazar silenced him with an icy glare. "I do hope you two enjoy your lives together. And my not being in them."

And so, he left Hogwarts, never to return again; leaving a thoroughly confused Godric and Helga alone in the room. They sat in silence for a few moments, trying to find out if that really just happened. Godric was first to break the silence.

"Well this was certainly a… erm, interesting conversation, wasn't it? Too bad we won't be telling anyone about it." He said, slyly. Helga looked up at him, even more confused than before.

"What do you man, Ric?" she asked.

"Well, I mean that we just tell everyone that Salazar left because we decided to let Muggle-borns into the school. This way, we can save ourselves and Salazar the embarrassment and also let those students into the school." He explained, quite proud with himself.

Helga happily agreed with the plan and they both headed out of the room to speak with Rowena about letting muggle-borns into the school.

**Epilogue:**

From that day on, Slytherins and Gryffindors took on a rivalry so fierce that it would last all these years. No one truly knew the source of it, seeing as Godric and Helga continued to keep what happened that night private. Salazar made it quite clear once he left that he believed all Hufflepuffs to be worthless pushovers. A tale which all members of his House were more than happy to carry out. He later went off and married a beautiful woman, about ten years younger than himself and had three children. His only girl was named Helga, supposedly after his great-aunt.

* * *

This is my first fanfiction, so please be nice:-) 


End file.
